Downton Abbey Mistletoe Challenge: Corah
by Julie Ann Pope
Summary: Part of the 2011 Mistletoe challenge, Cora/Sarah femslash


Downton Abbey Mistletoe Challenge

**My Ship:** Cora Crawley/Sarah O'Brien (Corah)

Three selected conditions:

1) One half of my ship kisses someone else under some mistletoe

2) Chocolate/Peppermint or another edible item

3) Singing - drunken or sober

Sarah O'Brien couldn't help the wave of jealousy that ran through her at the sight of Lady Grantham kissing her husband under the mistletoe in front of their guests, even though she knew it was mainly for show. She was sure that other members of the household had begun to suspect all was not well between the incumbents of Downton Abbey but they wouldn't even have half the story, even in speculation. Sarah had already been privy to a lot of information in regards to 'upstairs' business, however in this instance she was at the centre of the storm so knew far more than usual. If Elsie Hughes ever bothered to check, she would be surprised to find that Sarah spent little time in her own room these days; instead she spent most nights with her lover in her 'upstairs' bedroom. Sarah continued her journey through the house to said bedroom with her armful of freshly washed and pressed garments.

Sarah carefully set her load on the bed, _her _bed, and opened the wardrobe doors. She began to put the garments away in their appropriate places. She couldn't help but hum the tune of silent night as she went about her work knowing that she couldn't be heard to have the piss taken from her. She was barely aware of the fact her humming had turned into actual singing until the bedroom door opened and the Countess herself stepped through. The words died in her throat and an embarrassed flush crept upon her cheeks. Cora shut the door behind her and approached her lover. Sarah had turned back to the wardrobe in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Cora embraced the younger woman from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin over her shoulder.

"That was beautiful; I didn't know that you could sing." Sarah was forced to stop her work and leaned back into her lover's embrace. She sighed in mild annoyance but as it was Cora she didn't really mind.

"It's nothin' special, I can carry a tune that's all." It was so like Sarah to downplay anything personal that she was good at, always the professional thought Cora.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs with your guests? Won't they be missing you?" It was unusual to be free with each other in the daytime like this, especially seeing as the Countess had visitors to entertain.

"I've excused myself, we have enough time." Cora dropped a kiss to the side of Sarah's neck as if to emphasise her point. The Lady's Maid moaned at the contact; it had been several days since they had been able to spend time together, the festive preparations had taken much of their time, below stairs and above.

"Cora, we can't..." Sarah's actions belied her words as she turned in Her Ladyship's embrace and kissed her passionately.

"You taste like peppermint." The younger woman commented as the kiss ended. Cora had the grace to blush.

"I had a piece after I'd indulged in a cigarette with Lady Rosamund. Do you think awfully of me?" Cora confessed to her occasional habit, knowing that although Sarah was a chain smoker she might still be a little surprised.

"No more so than anything else I've learned about you in the past few months." Sarah smiled slyly and leant forward to kiss a particular sensitive spot under Cora's earlobe. The Countess squirmed in her arms and her gasping breaths felt hot and erotic on her cheek. Sarah worked her way up Cora's earlobe until she was able to slip the tip of her tongue in her ear. Cora held onto Sarah tighter, as though she would fall over without an anchor and Sarah had always made such a very good anchor over the years. The moment threatened to overtake them both but the risk was too great, especially today, on Christmas Day. They reluctantly parted and Sarah helped Cora to look presentable once again.

"Until tonight, My Darling." Cora whispered as she leaned in for one last kiss before she left her bedroom.

Sarah sat heavily on the bed, unable to think or continue with her duties. If anyone had told her last Christmas that she would be The Countess of Grantham's lover, sharing her bed most nights and being seduced in the middle of the day she would have had a heart attack from laughing so hard. Maybe she'd gone soft, at least that's what Thomas would say and it didn't look like he was far off from saying it either. Sarah eventually stood and finished putting Cora's clothes away before she went back downstairs to the servant's hall and anticipated what the promised evening had in store.


End file.
